futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Labour Leadership Election 2015 (InfinityyPeak's World)
The 2015 Labour Party leadership election was formally triggered on 8 May 2015 by the resignation of Ed Miliband as Leader of the Labour Party of the United Kingdom following the party's defeat at the 2015 general election. Harriet Harman, the Deputy Leader of the Labour Party, became Acting Leader following Miliband's resignation. Harman announced on the same day that she would be stepping down as Deputy Leader, with her resignation taking effect when the new Leader and Deputy Leader are elected. Timetable A meeting of Labour's National Executive Committee took place on 13 May 2015 to set a timetable and procedure for the two elections. * Tuesday 9 June 2015 - Nominations open * Monday 15 June 2015 (12:00) - Nominations for the Leader close * Wednesday 17 June 2015 (12:00) - Nominations for the Deputy Leader close * Wednesday 17 June 2015 (12:00) - Hustings period opens Current date: 19 July 2015 * Friday 31 July 2015 (12:00) - Supporting nominations close * Wednesday 12 August 2015 (12:00) - Last date to join as member, affiliated support or registered supporter and be able to vote * Friday 14 August 2015 - Ballot papers are sent out * Thursday 10 September 2015 (12:00) - Ballot closes * Saturday 12 September 2015 - Special Conference to announce the results Candidates Declared: * Andy Burnham, Shadow Health Secretary, former Secretary of State for Health, candidate for leader in 2010 and MP for Leigh * Yvette Cooper, Shadow Home Secretary, former Secretary of State for Work and Pensions, MP for Normanton, Pontefract and Castleford * Jeremy Corbyn, MP for Islington North * Liz Kendall, Shadow Minister for Care and Older People and MP for Leicester West Withdrew: * Mary Creagh, Shadow Secretary of State for International Development and MP for Wakefield * Chuka Umunna, Shadow Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills and MP for Streatham Declined: * Diane Abbott, former Shadow Minister for Public Health, candidate for leader in 2010 and MP for Hackney North and Stoke Newington (running for Mayor of London) * Rushanara Ali, former Shadow Minister for Education and MP for Bethnal Green and Bow (running for Deputy Leader) * Stella Creasy, MP for Walthamstow (running for Deputy Leader) * Angela Eagle, Shadow Leader of the House of Commons, former Exchequer Secretary to the Treasury and MP for Wallasey (running for Deputy Leader) * Tristram Hunt, Shadow Secretary of State for Education and MP for Stoke-on-Trent Central * Dan Jarvis, Shadow Minister of Justice and MP for Barnsley Central * Alan Johnson, former Home Secretary, former Secretary of State for Health and MP for Hull West and Hessle * David Lammy, former Minister of State for Innovation, Universities and Skills and MP for Tottenham (running for Mayor of London) * Ian Lavery, MP for Wansbeck * John McDonnell, MP for Hayes and Harlington * Alison McGovern, MP for Wirral South * David Miliband, President and CEO of the International Rescue Committee, former Foreign Secretary, candidate for leader in 2010 and former MP for South Shields * Lisa Nandy, MP for Wigan * Jamie Reed, MP for Copeland * Rachel Reeves, Shadow Secretary of State for Work and Pensions and MP for Leeds West * Owen Smith, Shadow Secretary of State for Wales and MP for Pontypridd * Sir Keir Starmer, former Director of Public Prosecutions and MP for Holborn and St Pancras * Jon Trickett, Shadow Minister without Portfolio, former Shadow Minister for the Cabinet Office and MP for Hemsworth Category:Outdated Articles Category:UK Category:Politics